The present application relates generally to aircraft and, more specifically, to computer applications implemented on aircraft.
The calculation of takeoff performance parameters affects both the safety and the economics of airline operations. Examples of such takeoff parameters include takeoff decision speed, rotation speed, and climbout speed. Current methods for calculating these parameters involve manual calculations by the flight crew. In some cases, flight crew members manually calculate takeoff parameters using traditional paper documentation, and manually derive modifications necessary for deferred maintenance items and runway conditions. In other cases, the flight management computer (FMC) performs initial calculations of takeoff parameters, but flight crew members typically must adjust these initial calculations manually to account for deferred maintenance items and other conditions not considered by the FMC.
The manual calculations performed by the flight crew often require flight crew members to manually refer to the deferred maintenance log and on-board documentation. This approach frequently leads to conservative estimates on the part of the flight crew, thereby resulting in sub-optimal takeoff reference speeds. In addition, flight crew members can miss certain deferred maintenance items or incorrectly interpret runway conditions, leading to the manual derivation of takeoff parameters which could compromise safe operation.